Zex the phiniox
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: Over thousands of years Zex has been waiting and now he will unleash his furry on all of Elmore. And no not only is he planning to destroy all of Elmore but he's also planning to kill Gumball.


**Deep in a volcano about 100.2 miles south away from Elmore**

_I'm coming Elmore. And when regain my strength you're all d-e-a-d. I'll burn each of you alive and feed on your insides. Ohhh yes I can feel the crunch of your bones and the blood squirting from your bodies like gushers on me teeth. And once you hear my name you'll remember me from that old town legend I am Zex the phoenix!_

**Gumball's POV**

I was sitting in my same old seat in my same old chair and in the same old class room with Mrs. Simian. _Ugg why do I have to be stuck here instead of fighting_ _with Bull who's probably having loads more fun than me right now._ As I thought that the earth shook and I could hear screams of terror out the window. "Get down class NOW!" Mrs. Simian yelled at us. Everyone quickly got under their seats except for me. Something just doesn't feel right about ducking. I heard that old baboon calling my name when I looked out the window. I gasped in terror at the window and my eyes widened. All of Elmore was destroyed and there were dead bodies floating in pools of blood. I felt sick and hurt when I heard a snake like voice saying: _Well this is what will happen if you get in my way Gumball. That's right I heard about you and defeating all of the monster but this time if you get in my way this is what will happen to your friends and family. I'm coming and you can't stop me. So wake up wake up. _"Wake up Watterson." Mrs. Simian yelled at me. "Start behaving or ELSE. Now class…"

_Few it was just a dream. Nobody's hurt or dead and no evil thing coming to get me I don't have to worry anymore._ And for the rest of the day I was Mr. Perfect. Then when I got home everything changed. You see we got off of the bus and me and Darwin were going in the house nothing unusual it was when we got in there. Dad was lying dead on the floor. A pool of blood was forming around him. Blood was pouring out of his chest and when we looked at his chest we could see his dead non-beating bloody heart. On the wall in his own blood read back **it wasn't a dream this isn't a dream it's real life and I'll do this again Gumball if you won't back** **down. And remember I'm coming.** "But I'm not." I cried "I'm not doing anything against you why did you kill him." When I cried my mom came up from hiding and ran to us. She then hugged us close. "I'm sorry but this thing came and killed your father when he wouldn't tell them where you were, that thing was looking for you." She said that last part in a serious tone. "GGG Gumball what did you do anything anything at all that did this?"

"No mom but I'm going to find out what did this and I'm going to put a stop to it." I stood up confidently I defeated the skeleton king I defeated X how hard could this be. Then I heard that voice again _Wrong Wrong WRONG Now I'll take care of you **AND** your stupid family myself._ Suddenly this black wolf burst through the door. The wolf was a black but it had vain sticking out that where filled with molten lava. A Fire wolf and a pretty big one too even on its hind legs. The wolf growled and jumped on my mom. I heard it's jaws snapping at mom while I was scraping at its back. But the wolf ignored me and kept on trying to bit my mom. Soon the wolf grabbed me and threw me on the ground. I backed up into a corner but the wolf just followed me until we were eye to eye. I felt the heat from the lava and suddenly when I was looking at the wolfs teeth I saw clothing that was stained with blood. That was the thing that had killed my farther. Now you expect me to like kick that thing in the face but I didn't I just stood there waiting for it to end my life.

But as it was about to kill me my mom hit in the back with a chair. The beast was wailing but soon it grabbed my mom and ran back out the door. "MOM!" I yelled as I started to run. But it was no use because that wolf was super fast and in no time it was out of my sight. "Mom." I muttered "Mom." I then went back home knowing that Dad and (probably) Mom were dead. All for what I mean what was that thing talking about something that I don't know anything.


End file.
